Six Flags Schuyler Lake
Schuyler Lake is a theme park located in Canandaigua, New York. History The park opened in 1913 by the Schuyler family. The park was owned by Group W (Westinghouse Amusement Division) from 1962 until 1975. In 1976 the park was sold to Kennywood Entertainment. In 1991 the park was sold to Tierco Group, Inc., later known as Premier Parks. In 1999 Six Flags took over the park and rebranded the park as "Six Flags Schuyler Lake". In November 2010, Six Flags sold the park to Cedar Fair and numerous changes occurred at the park, mostly ride renaming and the removal of the Six Flags branding from the park. In October 2013, Cedar Fair sold Schuyler Lake to Funtime Parks and Entertainment (second incarnation), but Cedar Fair continued to operate the park until the end of the 2016 season. In September 2016 Cedar Fair gave the park's operations back to Six Flags as a result of this all Cedar Fair references were removed from the park, but Funtime still owns the park. Areas *Centennial Plaza (formerly known as "Schuyler Gardens" (1962-2012)) *North Country *Little New York (introduced in 1990; formerly known as "West Area" (1962-1989)) *Timber Land Town (formerly known as "Old Britaina" ,(1982-2010), and "West Area" (1962-1981)) *Sailor Schuyler's Seaport (formerly known as "Sesame Town" (1984-1990)) *Wegmans Kids Country (formerly known as "Camp Snoopy" (2011-2016), "Bug Bunny World & Thomas Town" (2008-2010), "Bugs Bunny World" (1999-2007), "Adventureland for Kids" (1987-1998), and "Kiddy Kingdom" (1962-1986)) *East Area *Boardwalk Bay *Harborside (inclusive water park) (formerly known as "Soak City" (2011-2012), "Six Flags Hurricane Harbor Schuyler Lake" (2001-2010) , and "Shores of Schuyler Lake" (1991-2000)) Roller coasters Water rides Flat rides Thrill Family *Dodge 'Ems (1973; formerly known as "Gotham City Dodgems" (1999-2010) and "Grand Prix" (1973-1998)) *Sailor (1980) *Schuyler Skyway (1962) *Whirlwind (1979) *Blackbeard's Ship (1978) *Maple Leaf Flyers (2013) *Lakeside Turnpike (1963) *Schuyler & Canandaigua Lakes Railroad (1962) *Carousel Castle (1913) *Calypso (1969-1995, 2016) *Der Katerpult (1982) Kiddie (Sailor Schuyler's Seaport; formerly known as "Sesame Town") *SS Schuyler (2005) *Barrel Roller (1984; formerly known as "Cookie Monster's Cookie-Go-Round") *Seaport Coastal Delivery Service (1984; formerly known as "Oscar's Trash Trucks") *Great Barrier Reef Sub (1991) *Crow's Nest (1991) *Seaport Weather Balloons (1991) *Red Baron Seaplanes (1976; formerly known as "Sesame Street Airport" (1984-1990) "Red Baron" (1976-1983)) *Frog Pond (2012) *Sea Breeze Swings (2012) *Sailor Schuyler's High Sea Adventure (2012) *Peg Leg Pat's Bilge Rat Blasters (2013) Kiddie (Wegmans Kids Country; formerly known as "Camp Snoopy") *Funtime Junction (2008; formerly known as "Snoopy's Junction" (2011-2016) and "Percy's Mail Delivery" (2008-2010)) *Sky Copters (2008; formerly known as "Woodtstock's Whirlybirds" (2011-2016) and "Harold the Helicopter" (2008-2010)) *BMX Motorcross (1976; formerly known as , "Joe Cool Motorcycles" (2011-2016), "Daffy Duck Magic Motorcade" (1999-2010), and "Tike Bikes" (1976-1998)) *Buster the Wacky Bus (2008; formerly known as "Camp Bus" and "Bertie the Bus"(2008-2010)) *Super Wheel Too (1976; formerly known as "Snoopy's World Wheel" (2011-2016)"Bugs Bunny's Wacky Wheel" (1999-2010), and "Windmill" (1978-1998) *Space Race (1987; formerly known as "Snoopy's Space Race" (2011-2016), "Marvin's Space Race" (1999-2010), and "Robo Flight" (1987-1998)) *Little Lumberjack (1982) *Kiddie City (1991) *Jr. Dodge 'Ems (1976; formerly known as "Peanuts Road Rally" (2011-2016),"Taz's Road Rally" (1986-2010) and "Kiddie Bumper Cars" (1976-1985)) *Tree Climber (2012; formerly known as "Kite Eating Tree") *Batty-Go-Round (1984-1990, 2017; formerly known as "The Count's Batty Bat" (1984-1990)) Others *Sailor Schuyler's Beach House (2013) (playground) Extra charge *Thrill Swinger (1998) *Revolution (1991) *Starlight Mini Golf (1992) Defunct rides Roller coasters *Robin Hood (1982-1985) *Pippin the Zippin (1928-1987) *Sonic Boom (1982-2002) *DeJa Vu (2001-2010) *Grand Prix (1940-2012) *Comet Jr. (1962-1975) *Wildcat (1975-2013) *Corkscrew (1977-1987; put in storage then later relocated to Playdium Finger Lakes) *Woodstock Express (1984-2016; formerly known as "Thomas' Railway" (2008-2010), "Roadrunner Express (1991-2007), and "Snuffleupagus Express" (1984-1990)) *Golden Comet (1962-2016; partly burned down in a fire during the 2016 season) *Jack Rabbit (1928-1969; the park's first roller coaster; replaced with Timber Run) Flat rides *It came from Schuyler Lake! (1977-2011) *Sky Sailor (1991-2002) *Storm Force 2000 (1984-2004) *Krazy Kracken (1984-2011) *Mount Schuyler Funicular (1962-1990) *Fear Faller (1983-1996) *XTR: Xtreme Thrill Ride (1998-2002) *Vulcan's Hammer (2000-2007) *Ranger (1982-1999, 2016; removed after its brief return in 2016 due unreliable maintenance) *Metro Express (1962-2016) *Cape Canaveral Space Chute (1975-2010; parachute drop tower, replaced with SchuyScreamer) *Bert and Ernie's Dune Buggies (1984-1990; relocated to Playdium Finger Lakes) *Rubber Duckie Roundabout (1984-1990; relocated to Playdium Finger Lakes) *Kermit the Frog's F-1 Racers (1984-1990; relocated to Playdium Finger Lakes) *Whip Jr. (1936-1986) *Kangaroo (1962-2014) *Sheldon's Turtle Pond (1956-2007) *Ladybug (1950-2011) Others *Noah's Ark (1939-2015) (walk around) *Whale of a Time Theater (1976-1994) (killer whale show) *Tiger Tales (1986-2000) (tiger show) *Critter Country (1981-2016) (petting zoo) Category:Theme Parks Category:Former Cedar Fair parks Category:Funtime Parks Category:Former Six Flags parks